Creepy Forest Mansion
Creepy Forest Mansion '''is the 3rd course in Super Mario Rainbow Road and is located in the giant Boo painting to the right of the main castle. Just like all the courses thus far, it very closely mimics the levels from Super Mario Star Road, in this case Piranha Plant Pond. That being said, this level is a haunted swamp, acting as the ghost house of this hack. Just like most ghost houses, it contains the Boos and Mr.Is along with both boss versions of these enemies. This level also contains the Vanish Cap warp. Unlike Piranha Plant Pond, this level has a giant, Gothic, stone castle in the center of the stage. This castle contains the Big Boo, along with the Warp Pipe that leads to the Vanish Cap. The castle is surrounded by a moat of water leading to the steep circle of land on the outskirts. The mainland contains various ruins of a castle as well as a tall steeple. There are also plenty of trees, some the climbable type and a bigger type not in the original game. The level is very short, simple, and linear, as besides the castle, the level is just a small circle. This level also introduces a gimmick which is used a lot in this hack, the use of Crazed Crates to bounce to higher places. There are two places where this is used in this level, and it is suggested to get them first, as if you fail, you can move onto another star. Levels '''Star 1: Big Boos Mansion Mario must scale the castle of the swamp and defeat the Big Boo in a duel. Mario starts on a small platform right in front of the castle. Cross the small bridge and go around the grassy land next to the castle. This will lead to the castle slope, which leads to the top level of the castle. Big Boo is on a small raised platform at the very top, though you will pass both the Blue Coin Switch as well as the Crazed Crate used to get to the Vanish Cap Warp Pipe. The fight with Big Boo is exactly the same, including that there are no other enemies even close to it. Hit it three times and grab its star. Star 2: Block Jumping Mario must use a Crazed Crate to jump on the steeple of the swamp. Instead of going to the castle, make your way up the grassy hill. At the top there are two paths, take the the right path up even further and Mario should arrive at a giant building with a collapsed castle pillar on the other side. Use the bouncing box to reach the roof of the building, then wall kick off the side and grab the top ledge where the star is located. Alternatively, wall kick off the side of the building next to the hill, quickly turn around on the hill and jump off to reach the roof without using the box. Star 3: Creepy Search Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the mansion. The locations are as follows: # On a pillar right before the first grassy slope (against the wall) # On an upright pillar before the bridge to the castle # Under the bridge leading to the castle (underwater) # Top of the castle right before the Big Boo # If you turn left at the top of the first green hill and continue to scale upwards, you will reach a coin behind a big tree # If you keep following this path, behind a large castle pillar, there is a coin at the very end # Now take the right path, there is a coin behind the large steeple (Where Star 2 was located) # Go around the castle ruins next to the steeple and follow the path to the very end. There is a coin on a stone platform where the Vanish Cap is. When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears near the end of the right path Star 4: Beat the Grill Requires Vanish Cap from this Stage! '''Mario must use the Vanish cap to get past an underwater grill to swim into the castle's secret area. When Mario climbs the grassy hill, head right and keep following the path until the very end. You will eventually reach a platform with the Vanish Cap on it. Grab it, jump into the water, and swim into the caged gate. '''Star 5: Tree Star Mario must find a star hidden in a big tree. Take the right path past the steeple and castle ruins. Right after you run down the next grassy hill, look for a big tree, which has the star in it. The tree is in a patch of sand near where the Red Coin star spawned. Triple jump into the bushy leaves and grab the star. Star 6: Master I Mario must defeat the Big Mr I. Take the left path this time when you climb the grassy slope and run until you see a giant castle pillar near the end of the path. Use a tree to vault to the top, where the giant eye awaits you. After you run around it, it releases the star over the water. Mario must perform a long jump to successfully grab it. Vanish Cap To reach the Vanish Cap, Mario must use a Crazed Crate located on the top level of the castle and use it to precisely land on one of the castle pillars with a Warp Pipe on it (it is harder than it sounds). This warps Mario to the Creepy Mansions. This long, twisted hallway is very straightforward and leads to the Vanish Cap switch. There are also 8 red coins along the way. All of them are quite straight forward except for one hidden inside a Wario portrait (no Vanish Cap required) and in a gate across from the switch. Enemies * Goomba * Fly Guy * Bob-omb * Boo * Mr. I Category:Level Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Location Category:Ghost House Category:Swamp Category:Music-Mario RPG